1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a method for containing liquid phases and to a vessel for use in such a method.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In many processes for producing or refining metals a problem is encountered in selecting materials for constructing containers or other vessels so as to withstand the effect both of the molten metal and of a slag, matte or molten salt phase (which are less dense than the metal). This problem is generally overcome by using vessels having refractory linings which are basic (e.g. burnt dolomite) or acidic (e.g. silica) depending upon the particular process. This, of course, limits the compositions of the slags that can be used since an acid slag attacks basic refractories and vice versa, and some aggressive melts attack both. The use of so-called "super-refractory" materials such as titanium carbide or boron nitride is too expensive for commercial application on a large scale and even these materials are not resistant to all metal+slag combinations.
The problem of containing two liquids of different chemical properties in a single vessel occurs in many other fields in addition to high temperature metallurgy.
It would, therefore, clearly be useful to be in possession of a method whereby, for example, two immiscible liquids could be contained in a vessel such that only one (the denser) contacts the container wall.